Inuyasha: A Mini Christmas Episode
by XxADemonicSoulxX
Summary: Christmas Eve is the day where good things are supposed to happen. So.. What went wrong with Inuyasha and Kagome's Christmas Eve? Read to find out! This is my very first fic, so it might be a bit choppy, but R&R please! :)


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but that's going to change! Heh heh heh. (Takes out a ton of ramen) _**

_**R&R would be appreciated. No flames, (anyone care to inform me on what those are?) and no criticism please!!**_

_**This is just a short Christmas fic I decided to write, and it's my very first. Please be nice about it!! ;**_

_**Well, here goes nothing!**_

**Inuyasha:** He looked up at the amber sky as night was approaching. The air was freezing, and the forest was covered in a blanket of snow. He shivered and heated his hands with his breath. He wondered what time it was, since he didn't have that strange device that Kagome called a "watch". He pulled out a note from his pocket and read it

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Meet me in front of the Sacred Tree at my place tonight. I have a Christmas gift for you!_

_Kagome_

**Inuyasha:** He wondered what kind of present he would be receiving, but he hoped it would be a ton of ramen. His mouth watered just thinking about it. He shook his head and stood up from the boulder he sat on and started to head towards the Bone-Eater's Well. As he was walking through the forest path, he remembered Miroku's advice. If you're going to receive something, you should give something in return. But what would he give to Kagome? He didn't really know what girls like, besides attention, but she seemed to be asking for it everyday… He reached the Bone-Eater's Well and peered inside. A gift… He looked down at his Tetsusaiga and then had an idea.

**Kagome:** She waited in front of the Sacred Tree with her gift in hand. She remembered to wear something warm to prevent her from getting a cold and some boots, since the snow was at least a foot deep, and she didn't want to get her shoes wet. She was a bit worried that Inuyasha might not be able to come. Either for not knowing _when_ to come, or just forgetting. She sighed and looked up at the snow covered leaves.

**Inuyasha:** After about an hour, he returned to the Bone-Eater's Well with his gift in hand. He took a deep breath and sighed. He hoped that the gift would be good enough, at least for her. He jumped into the Bone-Eater's Well, and was instantly transported to Kagome's time.

**Inuyasha:** He pulled himself out of the well and ran up the steps to the slide door. He slammed the door open and ran out, his heart racing as he saw Kagome. "Kagome!!"

**Kagome:** She turned around as she heard her name called out. She smiled and waved. "Inuyasha!" She was happy to see the hanyou again.

**Inuyasha:** He stopped and panted to catch his breath. Running in the snow took alot more effort than he thought. As soon as he caught his breath, he stood up straight and handed Kagome a glittering purple lace. "Merry Christmas.. I bought you this lace for the Shikon Jewel."

**Kagome:** She blinked as she heard "Shikon Jewel" Um.... She paused

**Inuyasha:** He blinked and wondered what the problem was "Well, what is it?"

**Kagome:** "You see... I sold the Shikon Jewel to buy you this new sheath for your Tetsusaiga..." She held it out in front of him.

**Inuyasha:** He twitched "... But I sold the Tetsusaiga to buy you this lace for the Shikon Jewel..."

**Inuyasha and Kagome:** They both looked at the ground, feeling stupid "...Shit..."

**Kagome:** She looked up at him. "So who did you sell your Tetsusaiga too!?"

**Inuyasha:** He looked up at her. "I'd like to ask you the same thing about the Shikon Jewel!!"

**Jaken:** He walked up to Lord Sesshomaru "Strange how Inuyasha would sell you his Tetsusaiga for a glittery purple lace..."

**Naraku:** He laughed in triumph "Finally, I now have the power of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha.. you will feel my wrath!"

_**Well, finished! So what do you think? Hopefully I'll get some reviews. I might consider making more stories if requested! **_


End file.
